


无限契合

by ZhiSu



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiSu/pseuds/ZhiSu





	无限契合

Omega跟他丈夫已经结婚将近一年了，他们可以说是由M国婚姻统计局分配婚姻的。Omega出生在M国一处钟鸣鼎食之家，但因为Omega小时候出过一些事情，就一直在寻找一位高契合度的Alpha。只是他们没有想到，找到的是M国那位顶级Alpha。

Alpha对于情爱之事并不放在心上，任由家族为他安排了这位软软糯糯的顶级Omega。

但是高达99.99%的契合度并不是说说而已，在Omega结婚后的第一个月，俩人就已经心意相通彻底标记过了。

今天，Omega还趴在床上熟睡之时，就感受到一股檀木香向自己靠近，丝丝缠绵在他后脖处的一块软肉上，向里面渗透旋即酥麻了四肢百骸。  
他身体嗅到那股檀木香，便不由自主挪动着身子向那人靠近，喉咙里哼哼唧唧地喘着气。他急切地把后脖处的软肉露出来。

Alpha看着他那副软糯的样子，亲了亲了腺体，伸出舌头轻柔地舔舐，激得身下那人一麻。

“我今天有事出去。”

Omega感受到那股檀香味的远离，整个人就像没了骨头一样缠在ALpha的粗壮地臂弯上。身下那处原本浅蓝色的睡裤都被洇湿成了深蓝色，要掉不掉地挂在股沟处。

粉嫩地小舌弹出唇齿间贴上Alpha的嘴上，一口一口地嘬着，来回地舔弄。Omega意乱神迷地眼睛对上Alpha淡淡地眸色，里面俨然酝酿着一场风雨。  
Omega呆呆地退了出来，牵扯地银丝荡了荡挂在Omega的下唇，他伸出舌头舔掉了，却猝不及防地被缠住。Alpha带着Omega的小舌在唇腔间纠缠，每次临结束之际，都会舔一下Omega的小虎牙再退出。

Omega眸中氤氲着雾气，整个人软了身子骨像随身挂件一样挂在Alpha腰上，裤子湿漉漉地黏在腿根处，缠在Alpha身上急忙地寻求着什么，唇齿间早已拭上不知是谁的口水，晶莹地泛着光，面色像是浸在温泉里泛着粉红，呼吸急促地说：“嗯……老公，可不可以不要走……”

Alpha神色变了几遍，手搭在那人乱动的腰间紧紧掣住，腰间早就穿戴齐整的衬衣被淫水打湿粘腻地贴敷在腰肉上，他俯下身子衔住自家Omega的耳垂，一股香甜的米酒香盈入鼻腔，他感觉身心都得到了满足，但仍觉不够，下身忍得发涨那处控制不住地想进入娇软地身体，让身下的Omega小腹小幅度地涨起，里面全是自己的爱液。

光是想到这里他就快控制不住，定了几次心神，声音嘶哑压抑着其中的欲望：“乖，我很快回来。”  
说罢，小心翼翼地将那人放回到床上，用被子都快将小小的Omega裹成寿司，才仓促地离开。

被留下的Omega在被子里藏得难受，浑身的热意无处释放。被子里隐隐还残留昨夜Alpha留下的檀香味，很少，但冲撞在他腺体和鼻腔处却很重。  
他手迫不及待地往下伸，难受地弓起身子，洁白地贝齿咬噬在下唇，喉咙里模模糊糊地叫着的是自家Alpha的名字或是“老公”。  
手指终于触上身下那处憋了许久，被情欲折磨下的柱身早已高高翘起紧贴在小腹处。冰凉的指尖都泛着粉，贴上柱身的一刹那，就激动的跳动了几下，马眼流出几滴白浊，射在被子上、小腹上、腿根处。

但他仍觉得不够，下身那处空虚地流着淫水沾湿在床单上，另一只空闲的手伸下去，他先是伸出指尖摁了下那处，就低闷着轻吟出了声，双眸被情欲浸染涌出生理性泪水。被保养很好的指尖轻揉着穴口向里面进发。

Omega很少自己玩弄自己，平常Alpha不许他那样做。狭小的穴口一直以来吃的都很好，今天这般纤细地指尖并不能满足他。

“嗯……啊……老公，不够，哈啊……”指尖在小穴中翻搅，始终找不到那处软肉，内里的淫水被搅地“咕啾咕啾”地顺着指尖往下流淌。  
仅一根手指和被子上残留的檀香味并不能满足他，他艰难地哼出声，手抽离了小口，发出“啵”地一声，里面更多的淫水抑制不住地流出。  
现在的Omega整个人身上都泛着粉，晶莹透亮的胴体关节处都粉嫩嫩地。指尖裹着身下的淫水，就往小嘴里松，他学着Alpha的模样，在嘴里玩弄着舌头。  
“啊哈……嗯呢。”嘴中小舌被占据着，小嘴空洞的张着，嘴里的口水挂在嘴边透着亮，手指上的淫水早就已经被舔地干净，取而代之地是甜腻地口水。

Omega艰难地支起身子，浑身连指尖都用不上力气，小脸上淫水、汗水、泪水混在一块，晶亮的黑眸里有拭不去的雾水，小嘴里粗喘着气始终合不上。

不够……还是不够……

在这样的环境里，Omega根本没有辨别的意识，所有的物品在他眼里幻化成一堆堆气体，他感受到衣柜里蕴藏着的气味让自己熟悉。  
他浑身难受，大腿间粘腻不堪，随着下床时的走动一直在摩擦，后穴两瓣小肉相互地摩挲，他“啊”地轻呼一声软下了身子，伸出的指尖带着淫水、口水，后颈处的腺体还在发着烫，他漂亮的指尖挡在腺体上，现在的空气里没有他熟悉的气味，他觉得又陌生又害怕。  
他费力打开了柜门，里面檀香味汹涌地扑来，他都快撑不住扑上去，拿起了衣服，一堆又一堆地放在床上，铺成一个窝的样子。  
抽噎着眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，他把身子蜷缩成最小埋进窝里。盈满鼻腔的是强大但又没有攻击性的檀香味，那股淡淡的香味来自古老而又幽怨的森林，丝丝密密地攥紧后颈处的软肉。

他心满意足地将整个头埋在衣服里，旁边的一件衣服吸引了他的注意——那是件内裤，上面残留了大量让他心安的信息素，他颤颤巍巍地想要伸出手，拿出那件内裤，舔舐上面的信息素。可耳边隐隐有声音在警告他。

Alpha成熟有力的声音在脑海中回荡：“不可以舔哦，这样不乖，嗯……就惩罚你这次不可以释放吧。”他眼睛微微眯起，里面全是算计地目光。

Omega猛地回神，哼哼唧唧地哭出声：“老公——呜呜呜，想要老公……呜呜哼，抱抱……”眼泪挂满了这张小脸，抽嚏地声音止不住的漫出唇间。  
整个房里都是他陌生的气息，只是这一方小窝让他安心，她不愿意离开，但是周围没有Alpha信息素安抚的信息，他最终还是哭出了声。

Alpha庄园里的佣人或是管家都是Beta，虽说闻不到主卧里排山倒海般涌出来的米酒味，活像藏在地窖发酵了上千年的酒，一经开封，扑面而来的，光靠酒意就会让人心神不稳。  
但是在外面的管家还是听到了主卧内跟小奶猫一样的哼唧声。他匆忙打了电话给Alpha。

那头的Alpha久久没有声音，重重的呼吸声透过电话传来。  
须臾，一道沉闷沙哑的声音传来：“我马上回来，你送点吃食进去，注意点，小家伙可能在筑巢，缺乏安全感。”

管家在这头应了声，Alpha就把电话挂断了。  
管家早已习以为常，Alpha在M国一向杀伐果断无人敢惹，能与其说上话的更是寥若晨星。可唯独对里面这位Omega连枝共冢，百般包容与谦让。  
他是Alpha的例外，也是唯一。

Omega看着眼前黑色的内裤，上面干干净净，一丝褶皱都没有，却撩起了他身体里的炙热，都快要摧毁他仅剩的理智。  
突然，他听到敲门的身影。

他迷蒙地抬起头，泪水混着汗液挂在下颚处，美好地如浸在温泉中的羊脂玉。他满心期待的以为进来的是让他牵在心头最熟悉的味道。  
但不是，这个味道很陌生。

他很害怕，如尖笋一般的手指紧紧攥着身旁的气息，上面缠绵着的味道就好像他还依偎在Alpha的怀里。  
他小小的身躯藏在一堆衣服里，露出小鹿般的眼眸，里面带着一丝懵懂和胆怯。柔软的头发因为刚刚的事情有几缕支棱在头顶上，发尾蜷曲，煞是可爱。

管家仅是瞥了一眼就匆匆移开了。这可不是开玩笑，以顶级Alpha的占有欲，可能就因为这一眼把他眼珠子都可以抠出来炒炒。  
他低着头飞快地吩咐佣人将吃食搬进来，然后飞快地带着佣人走了。

Omega呆愣着看着他们的行为，现在他体内的炙热稍稍有些冷却。但他还是不愿离开自己的小窝。  
小窝外的食物散发着香味，引得Omega的肚子叫了起来，他抿着唇抚摸着肚子，他今早起来就没吃过，筑巢期的原因再加上刚刚的事情让他有些饿。

他没有办法，只能一件衣服一件衣服慢慢地把小窝挪到吃的旁边。  
他一边挪，一边嘟囔着：唉，好累呀。

最后他如愿以偿的吃了些肉，又喝了点补充机能的水液。心满意足地窝回了自己的小窝，魇足地舔掉了手上残留的食物渣，又撸了撸头上不乖的呆毛。  
做完这一切，又支起身子，把剩下的食物摆在小窝周围围成一个圈，像城墙一般守护着里面的小窝。

在他收拾完最后一样食物的时候，身体里那团火“噌”地一下顶上来，烧软了骨头，他失了力瘫在一堆衣服中。身体里的炙热蒸得他面色潮红，身下那处小穴又在汩汩得冒着水。  
他难受地轻吟出声，第二次的情潮来得远比第一次汹涌，Omega完全是了理智，沦为欲望的奴隶。  
好不容易在刚刚熄火的阳物，现在又昂扬地抬起头贴在肚子上，原本粉粉嫩嫩的小物跟打了鸡血一般通红。

宛若柔荑的手带着凉意抚摸上炙热的欲望，Omega甚至可以感受到上面跳动的青筋。  
他呼出一口浊气，骨节分明而又纤细的指尖握住蓬勃的阳物，上下动作着。  
每当划到上面时，他都会用食指指甲抠弄着上面的小孔，惹得清液流出。划到下面时，他不忘玩弄根部快被忽略的两个囊袋。  
本就精致的阳物被他玩弄在手中，小孔时不时滴出几滴清液，将射不射。

他艰难地哼出声，生理上射不出来的难受压抑着他，眼尾泛着潮红淌下几滴泪水，顺着脸颊滑落下颚，滴到美人骨上，在那里逐渐形成一小汪水潭。  
手上无论怎么逗弄，抠挖始终都不得要领。他欲壑难填地抬起了腰，漂亮的腰线在睡衣滑落之际露出，手中的欲望握的更紧。

“嗯哈……不够。”他双眸失焦地望着天花板，身下的欲望因为刚才的抚摸更加旺盛，但又因为不得要法，聚在覃头处始终出不来。他粗粗地喘着气，胸上挺立的两点随着身体的起伏摩擦着衣料，下身那物肿胀得更大。

Omega自嫁给Alpha一直过的很好，在二人心意相通之后更是被调教得光凭后面高潮就能射出来。自此因着吃的刁了，自然光靠前面的抚慰无法满足他的需求。  
他想起了刚刚那条内裤。

欲望终究还是战胜了理智，宛若白莲藕的腕骨上盖着黑色的四角内裤，衬地Omega更是肤若凝脂。  
他放弃了自己撸的想法，而是把内裤拧成条状，往下身送去，临送之前，还不忘舔舐上面浓郁的檀香味，末了才恋恋不舍地把内裤条往下送。

他浑身脱力，靠着周遭的衣物，把自己趴在成堆的衣服上，抬起屁股，沉下腰，内裤逐渐碰到了身后一直在出水的小穴。  
小穴炙热，本没什么温度的内裤像是甘霖一样碰上，冷意激得他浑身一爽。  
“啊……”他魇足的喊出声，胸上的两粒红点摩挲着衣料，有些疼，但更多的是舒服。

他一手握着成卷状的内裤，一手凭两指撑开饥渴的小穴，谁料小穴自来熟得很，一下就吸入了那俩指的指甲盖，更多的阴液汩汩向外流。  
后穴随着呼吸一张一合，像是积极地期待着外物的到来。

“呼——”Omega沉下心，把内裤卷往里一送。  
潮热的肉壁都不需扩张，一下就吃入了又三个指节粗的内裤卷。许多的淫液迫不及待地涌出，濡湿了布料，还有一些淅淅沥沥地滴在地板上。

得了好处，Omega笑得眼尾都有些飘。但仍觉不够，腰下沉得更厉害，都快碰到冰冷的木质地板，圆润多肉的屁股谄媚地抬得更高，想吃入更多。  
他用用来扩张的手摸了下，不禁胆颤。  
内裤卷刚刚吃进了一个指甲盖的距离而已，但他就已经都快满足地去了。

后穴内的肉壁隐隐在跳动，期待着更加激烈的动作去冲撞它、摩擦他。  
Omega一下把内裤卷往里一塞。  
“啊啊啊——”后庭猛地被插入摩擦，带来撕裂的痛感，Omega漂亮精致的小脸都皱巴巴地说着委屈。  
“哈……哈……”他大口大口地喘着气，重新调整了下跪姿。原本晶莹透润的膝盖都在地板上摩擦出了血丝。

他两只手都握住内裤卷，横冲直撞地在内壁摩擦，整个人都在冲撞里颤抖，他控制不住湿了眼角，说出的话都被撞得不完整。  
“啊哈……老公……啊啊啊，慢，慢点……”  
“呜呜呜……快，快到，到了……啊哈……”  
本毫无章法地内裤卷，因着Omega感觉身下的阳物都要喷薄，一下长驱直入的全部塞入，猛然擦过敏感点。  
快感携卷而来地那么强烈，Omega浑身都跟着一抖擞。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”前端的阳物一下绷直，一抖一抖地吐出白浊，星星点点地落在地板上和小腹上。随着一起到来的是后穴一阵地收紧，汹涌澎湃的淫液涌出将整条内裤都濡湿了。

“哈——呼——”Omega心满意足地平缓呼吸，后穴还处在不应期，他没有立刻就把内裤卷拿出来。  
而是整个人脱了力一般塌在衣服堆上，疲软的阳物在冰凉的地板上摩挲。  
片刻，他缓了缓，呼出口浊气，正打算伸手拿出内穴里的内裤卷。却听到一道开门声，他警觉地抬起头。  
比理智更快反应过来的是Omega的本能，当Alpha的信息素涌进来的时候，后颈处的软肉一下起了热，原本恢复些力气的Omega再度倒在地板上。

这是太累了，一下被信息素冲地有些虚。

Alpha进门看到的就是这番场景。  
漂亮的Omega跪趴在地板上，身上每一处都不如从前那般白润，而是泛着粉，身上隐隐有热气散发出来，像是从温泉里捞出来一般湿漉漉地。  
而望向自己的眼眸，目光有些呆滞甚至是失了焦，但里面含着雾蒙蒙地水汽，泪眼朦胧地看着他，原本乖顺的头发现在都跟炸了毛一样支在头发上，乱糟糟地，有些还卷了。

Alpha刚打算放出一些檀香味安抚正处在筑巢期的Omega，但屋里扑面而来的酒香味，差点冲地他没忍住。  
等他定下心神再看的时候，Omega已经昏倒在地上了。

Alpha叹了口气，眸带笑意的捞起汗湿湿的Omega放在床上。  
在手快要离开腿弯之际，他不小心摸到了Omega的后穴。  
好像有点肿胀。

Alpha有点担心，当即轻柔地把Omega整个人翻过来，却发现那人的后穴正塞着一块黑色的布料。  
淡淡地眸色逐渐变深，当他伸出手指夹出那仅留在外面一点儿的布料时，魇足的后穴还发出“啵”地一声，以示不舍。

Alpha发现是自己那条黑色的四角内裤时，脸色彻底黑了。


End file.
